PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved General Issues
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Repeatedly removing comments from this talk page. Warned him twice. Continues to do so--TahiriVeila 14:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not seeing you warning him anywhere Jake, unless you count edit summaries, which I don't. MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ups I counted edit summaries :< --TahiriVeila 14:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Btw This guy is pissed and going crazy. kinda funny, but definately agianst the rules. :P User Talk:Misery User Talk:Angrimbor 2 ip's from what i can tell of him lol'ing around wiki through his ban. Anyways... heads up. Akio_Katsuragi 02:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Noted, and watching. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:51, 15 April 2010 (UTC) ::Okie Dokie. ^^ thx. Akio_Katsuragi 02:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I also extended Angrimbor's original ban. This issue will be watched. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:57, 15 April 2010 ::::Thx agian, In all i saw 3 IP's he used, User Talk:Angrimbor, I assume School or other access point. I feel like he wont let things go, and may continue his "rampage". Good luck with this as it progresses, Another reason we have you guys; To deal with stupid stuff. Enjoy. :/ Akio_Katsuragi 03:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Is meta tagging everything.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :warned, give this section a bump if (s)he keeps going. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Contributes show creating non-sense pages. --Juze 14:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :It appears that he just doesn't know what he's doing. I moved his "Me" page and I'll message him later. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:08, 19 April 2010 Started off contributing but ended up in a "removing-all-content-from-page" frenzy. Motive: butthurt. --Amor 10:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :he is new if he keeps it up I am sure an admin will ban is ass.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Please do, and actually, this isn't my PvXwiki account, nor is it my normal connection :) Slaint 10:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::you are as smart as a rock. You just admitted to socking---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::On a twice-redirected connection. GASP oh no don't ban my proxiez from editing! Slaint 10:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Admin noticeboard is NOT for trolling, spamming, flaming, edit wars or anything else. We all know this problem now, please, stop it. /end --Juze 10:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :resolved. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism —Forget 01:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Where are the admins!?!?!?! —Forget 01:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :hihi. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 01:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Watchlist question For the past week or so I have not been able to access my watchlist from the quick user navigation links at the top right of the page. For now I have manually added a link to the watchlist to my userpage. I didn't know where else to post this and was wondering if anyone else was having similar issues and if there are any solutions.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 22:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :watchlists keep appearing on the bottom of your main user page for some reason - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 22:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I have checked the bottom of my user page and I haven't found anything pertaining to the recent changes on pages that I am watching...--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 15:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::What skin are you using? Wikia recently implemented a "following" page instead of a watchlist (what you see at the bottom of a users user page is that). As such if you're using Monaco (the wikia default skin) then they probably changed the skin to point to that new page instead. If you use monobook (think wikipedia/GWW) you should still see "my watchlist" though. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 15:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, that fixed it. I had admin override selected for the wiki.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 21:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Removing comments from talk pages. I told him to look over PvX:ARCHIVE but he also keeps removing that comment. See http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk%3ATeam_-_FoW_Triple_Sin&diff=1068471&oldid=1068382, http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AElewood&diff=1068470&oldid=1068393, http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AElewood&diff=1068671&oldid=1068560, and http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AElewood&diff=1068673&oldid=1068672. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 20:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like Lau's handling it. If he/she continues to do it after being warned/notified, then I'll issue a short ban to help him understand. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:59, 10 May 2010 ::He also keeps removing the WELL tag on his page Build:Team - FoW Triple Sin. 23:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::He was warned after having done that and hasn't contributed since. For now, the issue is closed and we'll chalk it up to inexperience. However, as I said before, if he continues we'll give him a short ban as a reminder. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:58, 11 May 2010 ::Resolved. He continued after being warned numerous times. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 11:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Multiple counts of vandalism. 03:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Lau got it. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Why was shit removed from his talk and why is it/and him blocked? Auron needs to stop QQing like a little girl over shit that has nothing to do with PvX. Talk pages are for talking~<3 21:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Auron said that it was an instance of dragging off-PvX drama onto PvX in one of the deleted edits. I don't see why it absolutely needs to be taken down, but this probably isn't the place to discuss that DannyRask. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:38, 19 May 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3ACommunity_Portal&diff=1075828&oldid=1074886, http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Portal%3APlayer_versus_Environment&diff=1075831&oldid=1075829, http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Portal%3APlayer_versus_Environment&diff=1075833&oldid=1075832. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 22:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :3 day block. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 22:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Causing trouble with redirects, doesn't know what is he doing. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :he's moved a whole 2 pages? There's no issue here. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 20:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Not really that, but naming the pages like User/Steamy Igloo:Newbie Guides etc. No much trouble anymore though. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::... here... All those redirects there, candidates for deletion. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Move log Clean this up please. Remove the old redirects that are either broken, left from pagemoves etc. Not really an issue, but a request. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 10:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :We are constantly pruning these things as we find them (well, I am anyway). Specifically, I use and other special pages like it to find things I need to clean. No real need to request this, it is an ever continuing project. If you happen to stumble across unneeded redirects, just tag them for deletion as you've been doing. I'll get to it eventually. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 10:33, 3 June 2010 (UTC) :As Toraen said, we're constantly working on these. I try to do them around once every 1-2 weeks. However, the biggest help you can be is tagging pages you think need to be deleted with . That way it will show up on our deletion lists. Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:54, 3 June 2010 Vandal. Reason? Most likely butthurt. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Warned, if they continue bump this section and I'll block them. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 10:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Constant butthurts hurt the whole community and PvXwiki itself. Enough said? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 16:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :You do know hes a sock of an already perma'd account and admins can ban him any time they like without your butthurt reasoning?--Steamy..x 16:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I do, but this is not a talk page, so shh. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 16:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :you know we generally like links, right? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Juze#.5B4.5D Just check some of the headlines on that page. Igor was rich in quoting his sources! ;> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:01, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope, probly not. I'm fine with this user as long as he stops getting into revert wars and making stupid edits to builds like running OotV and OoP on the same bar. Oh and another thing, we generally link to GWW not Guild Wiki. ;o --Iggy 's other account 17:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Right, The Physway incident, from what i can see, Excluded made an edit, Juze reverted and made some other eidts as well. Iggy then reverted Juze's edits, so the page was back on Excluded version (which is where the Rit was changed to "Rt/Mo" without any Mo skills.). Juze proceeded to assume it was Iggy and bitch on his talk, Iggy replied in kind. All i see is a case of Juze not checking the page history, not to mention excluded asked to provide reasoning for any changes, not an edit summary, if you want to make change, suggest it on the talk page next time. Also, familiarise yourself with our policies, I can't be botherede to check specific revisions, but i'm inclined to say you both broke PvX:1RV. I suggest you both avoid each other, and if you have to make changes to that build, '''take it to the talk page first'. Resolved. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Phen you're so powerful and manly. Too bad you're not of legal consent ;< Docta Jenkins 17:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) User:Alien Ranger and User:Amethyst Sorrow Can you checkuser them? Their behavior is similar as well as their votes on the rragar's thing. Oh, and they both just double rated so you should probably clear that up too. Life Guardian 05:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :They somehow managed to vote twice on Build:Team - Rragar's Stormway, and practically socked the build into great. Check the history for a whole lot of suspected socks. I'd have a peek at their contribs to find other possible pages like that, but -> work. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::They're the same IP. Bans and notification to follow. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:28, 17 June 2010 (UTC) Vandalized many many times and he will never sign comments. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 13:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just checked the contribs and they dont seem to be malicious he just doesnt understand how the wiki works.. just tell him on his talk page or something.--Oskar 14:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::He is the cause of a revert war : http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_UW_Physway&action=history just take a peek and see for yourself [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 15:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Nobody actually explained to him though (or at least not outside the edit summary), and IP's dont exactly know policy do they... Idk i'd just tell him and give him the benefit of the doubt for now.--Oskar 15:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now he removed the PvE-Meta tag from UW Physway, good game. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 16:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Blocked for two weeks. Our of 14 contributions, 1 was basically a paragraph of personal attacks, 9 were violations of RV1, 1 was vandalism and the remaining 3 were pointless. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) This edit to my talk page. Bible crap spam. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 12:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :^ PvX:DIS --Brandnew 12:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Brandnew has been warned (I assumed he already had :/) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:33, 27 June 2010 User talk:Juze My talk page. I don't know what's wrong with it but it's getting vandalized a lot. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :the only vandalism i saw on the page was when Brandnew decided to C+P the bible onto your page, which was yesterday and dealt with already =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol at Frosty? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 15:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::that's trolling, not vandalism and he's already been perma-banned, what more is there to do? [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Trolling @ Misery. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 17:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Misery wasn't trolling, he told them all to shut the fuck up, or risk being perma'd as i'm telling you to do now. There's no issues with your page as it stands. Resolved again. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism, someone take care of him. --''Short'' 21:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :What exactly is he doing wrong? It looks like he's just editing one build and told some guild to fuck off. Nothing out of the ordinary. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:17, 7 July 2010 ::Removing comments from talk pages? --''Short'' 21:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Nevermind. I just saw that. 3 day ban incoming. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:23, 7 July 2010 Detracting from the productivity of the wiki. --''Short'' 10:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :blocked. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Constantly vandalizing Build:Team - DoA Glaiveway. 08:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Blocked. Life Guardian 08:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) User:Pryon autism ahead---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Resolved. If he does it again lolbanned. Life Guardian 21:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism on Build:Me/any VoR Mesmer and Build:Me/any Energy Spike. Tyraelxy 15:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Edits rolled back and the IP was banned. Thanks, Ty Karate Jesus Vandalising/clearing Build:Team - Frostmaw Ashway‎ -- 16:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:55, 15 July 2010 (UTC) Autism ahead. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I actually lol'd at the start ones.--Oskar 12:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Mis got it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:51, 27 July 2010 (UTC) Trolling + Comment edit http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Silven_Shadow&diff=1101634&oldid=1101633 Ocirne23 17:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :He was really just trying to make you look better :p --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 17:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :^ i have no wish to see you humiliate yourself ocirne--Oskar 17:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes you do, stop trolling random ppls pages when you dont even know the dude Ocirne23 17:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Why would he not troll someone just because he doesn't know them? Just throwing that one out there... :::In any case, my answer is simple Ocrine, Steamy removed your comment because having it left there would mean further trolling. Next time, just don't feed the trolls, ignore them, (this applies to this whole situation) or if you feel something really needs to be done, contact an admin (either e-mail us or MSN, every admin has those details here (at the bottom)) and we can deal with it. :::I've noticed you (Ocrine) and Steamy (Oskar) have issues with each other. I don't know why that is but I'll say this "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything". I suggest you both avoid posting where the other is involved, and if you have to, avoid getting into conflict with each other =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) User:GWPirate, User:Frosty, User:Misery http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Shadow_Form_Slayer Those three are using my talk page for own purpose and completely ignore me. Please do something about it. Shadow Form Slayer 15:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also include: User:Minion and User:Oskar. It is one gang so it seems. Shadow Form Slayer 16:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately for you, people are not required to address you on your talk page. This is not a gang of people trying to troll you, this is someone talking to you in a public venue (Pirate), followed by other people commenting on his public statements. There is no breach of policy here. MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Problem is, why here, this is something that wasn't directed to me, belongs in someones sandbox, and shouldn't be ignored to by the user himself. Shadow Form Slayer 16:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was originally directed at you. You aren't interested, so your options are to ignore it or ask Pirate to move it to his own user space. He isn't really obligated to do that, but he is being a bit of an asshole if he doesn't and I have been known to ban people just for being assholes. Any further questions, feel free to hit me up on my talk page, but it should not be discussed further here. MiseryUser talk:Misery 16:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::You may delete. There is one thing I missed, how I see it was directed. The thing was that I was the only one in this shithole thinking about it XD. I am deeply sorry. Shadow Form Slayer 16:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll consider this resolved then. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:39, 12 August 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:Team_-_UW_Keystone_Spike&diff=prev&oldid=1105406, http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_UW_Keystone_Spike&diff=prev&oldid=1105404. Blanking. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 07:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :He hasn't done anything since, and you have warned him (a bit impolitely). I'll keep an eye on him though. Resolved for now, unless he decides to blank again. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:55, 14 August 2010 (UTC) ::If i might comment, he wasn't doing it maliciously. Juze moved the page he wrote and has been maintaining without even mentioning it on the talk page. Alen's not terribly wiki-literate and was just trying to move the page back. If anyone's at fault here it's juze for being a jackass.--TahiriVeila 20:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) User:Baklvon Not reporting myself =P, I just have been encountering issues creating pages in my own userspace. halp? b@klvon 21:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :can you be more specific? (as a general "cover all" solution check our New User Guide) ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Every time I try to create a page in my sandbox, it gives me this message: "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: You are not allowed to execute the action you have requested." No idea why. b@klvon 05:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It will let me edit it. Does this have anything to do with Autoconfirmed usergroup? (Email is valid and activated) [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::no, auto confirmed doesn't prevent you editing unless an admin protects it as such. ::::that's odd....I can quite happily create pages, and I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to...I'd suggest contacting Wikia (via ). Chances are they'll know what the hell is going on =s. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) And on a more pertinent note to this section thread... User:Phenaxkian deleted my sandbox at User:Baklvon/Sandbox. So..... I'm a little PO'd. b@klvon 17:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :huh? I don't remember doing that >>. Restored, sorry about that. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::=D its okay, thanks for giving my whiny not mattering-ness some thought. b@klvon 20:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Constantly vandalizing the wiki, posting dupes, naming the builds as "hat", making builds use 206/200 attributes, making builds have 8 elite skills, not using preview button at all, breaks everything... etc etc. This guy is very weird. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 07:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Resolved. Half that shit shouldnt be on the noticeboard though. Life Guardian 08:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) zzz...check contributions--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Resolved. Someone checkuser that IP cuz i think it was tab. Life Guardian 00:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::dont you have checkuser rights?--Oskar 00:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::He doesn't, because wikia staff haven't given it to him yet (and they never look at our Wikia Noticeboard). Also, the IP didn't match Tab's. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:43, 28 August 2010 (UTC) looks like he reset his router again.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 18:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Blocked. Will keep an eye out. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:30, 3 September 2010 (UTC) I'm working on a permanent solution to this guy. I can't really give you the details, but it may involve some grey areas. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:37, 3 September 2010 (UTC) :Ooo, keep me posted if you can please. -- Jai 19:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Here are two more: 89.108.79.142, 124.108.37.60 -- Jai 01:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk%3ATeam_-_LichWay&diff=1117762&oldid=1117735 About 1k of of comments removed from the talk page and it's buried behind a couple of edits. Easier for an admin to roll it back than for me to do it.--TahiriVeila 15:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted and Overkill was warned. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:45, 17 September 2010 (UTC) :Just edit History and save over an older revision. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk%3ATeam_-_UW_Terraway&diff=1119534&oldid=1114357 Big chunk of talk page blanked, edit got buried. Easier for an admin to fix than me. No one on msn for me to pm though so i'll just leave this here =\ -- 15:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Rolled back. Toraen 15:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism. Changing attributes into 10000 and such. --Brandnew 12:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :warned. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::blocked. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/Build:Team_-_FoW_Manly_Spike Might need a protect so only autoconfirmed users can edit. Bars are kind of set in stone but it keeps getting vandalized. Falrach 15:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't call the latest incident vandalism (but it was a revert war). I think just to prevent manly paragons from being added again, I'll semi-protect it though. --Toraen 15:53, 10 October 2010 (UTC) ::I mean the people that wiped the page like 6 times the last 2 days Falrach 16:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_UW_Terraway Multiple vandalizations. I tried to revert, but I only made things worse. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :both terraway and dl builds have been getting vandalized alot, even if pvx is moving i wouldnt want some pug coming here and getting the wrong builds Dr Rawr 16:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I protected the page until I have time to go through and fix it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:15, 19 October 2010 (UTC) Build:P/Me Incoming Runner This build no longer shows as being on the site. (A few more "running" type builds seem to be missing also.) Can this be undeleted? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build%3AP/Me_Incoming_Runner :they're builds that have been archived (moved to the Archive namespace), but due to some of wikia's settings, they still show up in the search at their old location, there's not much we can do about that unfortunately. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm the previous unnamed user...Maybe I don't understand the lingo you are using "archive namespace?" but why is Build:Any/A General Shadow Forge Runner http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Any/A_General_Shadow_Forge_Runner still viewable? The Incoming Runner build just says "This page needs content. You can help by adding a sentence or a photo!" Why is Incoming Runner being archived and not the General Shadow Forge Runner as well? :The "Build:" in the name of a build page is the namespace. Archived builds are moved so that "Build:" is replaced with "Archive:". Because of some of wikia's settings, when you search for builds you can get the old location. We don't really have any way of fixing this and I'm not sure wikia would change all their settings just for us (most wikis don't need to move pages so often). Also, the general shadow forge runner is not archived because it is one of the best options for running. The Incoming Runner isn't since it has no spell block. --Toraen 13:23, 12 November 2010 (UTC) User:Xtreme1ne Please delete account, user page, and talk. This X...just had enough of this place. To all of thouse who took the time to know me...have a good one...for all others that hated me....have a good one. 23:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Can't delete accounts bro. I'll perma you though. --Toraen 20:24, 23 October 2010 (UTC) :pce X! At the end of the day, you were actually pretty cool :> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 01:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Guide:Nicholas_the_Traveler_Farming The archive page was deleted somehow. Is there a way to restore instead of retyping it? Also, I had to undo vandalism by TAB for the august2010 archive for the farming guide. --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 15:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :The link just went to the wrong place. Fixed. --Toraen 22:53, 3 November 2010 (UTC) ::thanks--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 22:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Metatag on Fail Builds I know we will be leaving this site soon but should I worry about the builds that are currently being tagged as meta to avoid votes even though they are obviously fail? If the general consensus is let the site be fubared in this manner then I won't worry about it.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 13:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :PvXwiki:Real Vetting states that only GvG and HA builds are exempt from vetting through the meta tag. Trash vote a build that isn't primarily an HA and/or GvG build and it will get trash tagged (this is how I choose to interpret it, other admins may disagree). Meta tags on other builds are for informational purposes only. --Toraen 06:32, 5 November 2010 (UTC) ::What Toraen said, though I'd personally have the meta tag removed and replaced with a regular testing/trash tag instead, but tat this point i'm not going to argue one way or the other. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, PvX:MC is now an official policy. No one other than the MCs can create GvG/HA builds straight into the meta category, so you can untag any joke GvG/HA builds as well (I don't think Lemming or Crow had a hand in any of them). --Toraen 15:41, 5 November 2010 (UTC)